<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet / Happy / Shippy - They Deserve It All by puppylove7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268757">Sweet / Happy / Shippy - They Deserve It All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppylove7/pseuds/puppylove7'>puppylove7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppylove7/pseuds/puppylove7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, this turned out being much longer than expected, but I do hope it is something you like. I had fun writing it and I"m happy with it. Also, about the title, I wasn't exactly sure if you put that there as a placeholder, as a form of information to help me out, of if you genuinely wanted it to be that, so I left it as was. If you don't want it that then please feel free to get a hold of me after the authors are revealed and I will change it to something else. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this gift from me to you.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet / Happy / Shippy - They Deserve It All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts">scribblemyname</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, this turned out being much longer than expected, but I do hope it is something you like. I had fun writing it and I"m happy with it. Also, about the title, I wasn't exactly sure if you put that there as a placeholder, as a form of information to help me out, of if you genuinely wanted it to be that, so I left it as was. If you don't want it that then please feel free to get a hold of me after the authors are revealed and I will change it to something else. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this gift from me to you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Today has probably been the worst day in my life. To start things off,I woke up feeling a little weak and off balance. After gaining my footing, I come to realize that I completely overslept, causing me to run behind with everything in my daily agenda. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As I made my way downstairs, I could feel somebody watching me. I looked and noticed that Kyo was watching my every move. That wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. I tend to catch him watching me all the time, I just let it slide because it doesn’t bother me. However, this time seemed a little different. The look on his face was different. It could just be my imagination playing tricks on me, but he looked a little worried for some reason. I didn’t dwell on it long and got started on preparing breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I ended up burning the pancakes that I had been preparing for everybody in my rush to get things done, thus leaving a very grumpy Kyo. Kyo was always grumpy, but this just made things far worse than normal. The instant I tried to serve him his pancakes, he instantly started fussing at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think you are doing trying to feed me something like this? I am not going to eat this. Go make me something that isn’t burnt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like usual, I wasn’t phased when he did that seeing as it was his typical behavior. Instantly, I found myself apologizing to him for my mess up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I will make you another batch.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As I turned to go back to the kitchen, I must have turned too fast because dizziness struck, causing me to stagger and almost fall on Kyo. Of course, he didn’t take too kindly to that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, watch what you are doing you klutz” I heard Kyo say as he caught me, preventing me from making an acquaintance out of his chest or would it have been his lap, I didn’t know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry about that Kyo, I must have turned around too fast or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As I managed to get back to my feet, I caught a glimpse of Kyo’s face. There was no doubt in my mind that he was concerned about me. Did he realize that I was hiding the fact that I wasn’t feeling myself today? Nah, it was all in my head, there was no way that Kyo would care that much about me, would he? Pushing those thoughts aside, I turn to go back to the kitchen to make another attempt at breakfast, but I was stopped in my tracks when I heard Yuki’s voice calling out from the door that leads outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forget about breakfast, we don’t have enough time for it now. We will be late if we delay any longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at the clock, I realized that he was right and rushed to put my shoes on and grab my bag before joining Yuki and Kyo to start our trek to school.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t think that things could get any worse, but I couldn’t have been more wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When I got to my first class, I came to realize that not only had I forgotten my homework that I did the night before, but I also forgot my textbook too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To make things worse, I found myself staring hopelessly at the dreaded pop quiz that was sitting on my desk in front of me. I feel like if that thing was a human it would be taunting me with terrible words like “you can’t finish me” or other things like that. But the truth is, I didn’t finish it. I came nowhere close to finishing it. It felt like I was looking at something in a foreign language, I didn’t understand anything. I was happy when that thing was finally out of my face, however, I know for a fact that I failed it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just when I thought all of that was as bad as things would get for me, I was wrong once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was on my way to gym class when suddenly another dizzy spell had hit me. I had been getting them off and on throughout the day, but I had been ignoring them thinking that it was because I hadn’t eaten anything today. But this one was worse than the others, even so, I just shrugged it off again. But that was probably one of the biggest mistakes I could have made. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As I was approaching the stairs, I felt my world start to spin again, but this time, I wasn’t able to recover from it. Before I knew it, I felt my feet go out from below me and down I went. I hat several steps and the way down. I felt as if I had just been tackled to the ground by a muscular football player and then beaten right afterward. It hurt so badly. I slowly started to fade into unconsciousness, but before the abyss of darkness could consume me, I thought I heard somebody call out my name and a glimpse of orange came to my vision.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>My day had started off like any other day, I woke up and got ready for my day. It wasn’t until I got downstairs to eat breakfast that I realized that something was amiss. Tohru was nowhere to be seen. Usually she was already in the kitchen preparing breakfast for everybody, but the kitchen was empty. Where was she at? Maybe she just overslept. I just shrugged it off and waited alongside Yuki and Shigure at the table and awaited our meal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for Tohru to come rushing down the stairs, but something seemed off. Instead of her being her normal happy, friendly self, she seemed to be moving sluggishly and she was very klutzy. Sure, she was usually clumsy, but things seemed worse today. The fact that she burnt the pancakes said everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she tried to serve me the burnt food, I couldn’t help but to lose my temper with her. I knew that something was wrong and that she did what she could, but I just could hold in my frustration with the situation that I currently found myself in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think you are doing trying to feed me something like this? I am not going to eat this. Go make me something that isn’t burnt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She just acted as she normally would when I shouted at her like that and apologized accordingly as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I will make you another batch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, at least she was acting normally there, but that is as far as that goes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she turned to go back to the kitchen, she staggered and started to fall down. My body reacted without me even thinking about it and I suddenly found myself supporting Tohru. I am not sure why, but I’m beginning to feel concerned about her. I don’t know why, but I feel it in my gut that something is very wrong with her today. I just hope that I’m wrong about that. Despite my grown concern for her, there was also my frustration that was growing just as quickly and I couldn’t help but to lash out like I normally would.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, watch what you are doing you klutz” I told her as I pushed her back to her feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she regained her footing again, she started to go to the kitchen, but not before she apologized yet again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry about that Kyo, I must have turned around too fast or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As I watched her go back to the kitchen, I suddenly heard Yuki call out to us from the door that leads outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forget about breakfast, we don’t have enough time for it now. We will be late if we delay any longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at the clock, I realized that he was right and reluctantly got up from my spot at the table and got my stuff together. While I was doing that, I watched Tohru as she rushed around trying to get her stuff as well. It was a sight to see, that was for sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As we walked out the door, I just knew that today wasn’t going to be a good day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As I sat down in my chair waiting for class to start, I watched as Tohru rummaged through her bag. I don’t know what she was looking for, but if I had to guess, I would say that it was probably her textbook and or homework. Judging by her defeated look, I guess she forgot them both. Today just wasn’t her day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Things got worse for her as the teacher walked in and dropped a pop quiz on everybody’s desk. I found it to be easy and made quick work of it, however, Tohru seemed to be struggling with it. I actually felt a little sorry for her. I hated seeing her struggle like that, but there wasn’t anything that I could do about it. It wasn’t like I could take her quiz for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Things have been bad for her today, that is for sure. They couldn’t get any worse, could they? I suppose only time will tell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was times like this that I’m glad that Tohru and I basically had the same class schedule because I was able to follow behind her and still make it to my class on time as well. I don’t know why, but something was telling me that I should keep a close eye on her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was right to follow her because before I knew it, I saw her take a tumble down the stairs. The instant I saw that, I felt my heartbeat accelerate as fear spread through my body. I don’t know what happened exactly, but suddenly, I found myself charging full speed to where Tohru while calling out her name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tohru!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As I made it to her, I saw her sprawled out on the ground. In my state of panic, I did the first thing that came to mind and that was to pick her up and rush her to the infirmary where she could get the care that she needed, or at least I had hoped that would be the case. I had no way of knowing things were worse than they appeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When I got her into the nurse’s office, the nurse wasted no time in calling an ambulance to take Tohru to the hospital. I suddenly felt hollow inside. I didn’t know why, but I suddenly began to feel very empty and very much afraid. I guess I didn’t want to lose her and something inside me told me that I could. Despite feeling the way I did, I went straight to the hospital. I didn’t care that I still had classes left in the day. Tohru was more important to me than any class.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>I woke up to my head feeling very foggy. I wasn’t able to focus on anything for a bit. It was for that reason that it took me a couple minutes to realize that I was in a hospital room. I had no idea why I was there. I tried my hardest to remember what could have happened to me to have put me here, but I was drawing a blank. The last thing I remember was feeling a little dizzy in the hallway at school. Did I collapse?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before I had a chance to fully come up with an answer to my own question, I was brought back to reality as the door opened, revealing a man who looked to be in his mid to late forties. If I had to guess, I would say that he was probably the doctor that was in charge of my case.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon noticing that I was awake and alert to my surroundings, he smiled at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad to see you awake again Miss Honda. You gave everybody a scare, especially that young man that barged into the hospital demanding to see you. But everything appears to be fine now. You just overexerted yourself. I suggest that you take it easy for the next few days to give your body time to recover. Also, your shoulder is dislocated from your fall, do try not to use it for a couple weeks to give it time to fully heal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I watched as the doctor turned to take his leave after talking to me about my current condition. It was as he was leaving the room that I saw the familiar orange hair of my fiery tempered friend, well I say friend, but I feel more than that. However, he wasn’t alone. Behind him there were nurses trying to hold him back all while telling him that they needed permission from the doctor to let anybody visit me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, he can see her now.” was all the doctor told them as he walked past them giving Kyo a nod and a smile. It seemed like there was a hidden message behind that smile, but I don’t know for sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyo…” Before I could even get any words out, I was interrupted by a very annoyed Kyo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are such an idiot. Do you know how much trouble you caused everybody?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If I were anybody else, I would probably have been very upset with how he was treating me, but I knew Kyo very well and this was how he showed he cared. His face was a clear indication of that. It was a contradiction of what he was saying. He was never one who was good at expressing his emotions. Just seeing him like this made me feel bad for not taking action and telling somebody about what was going on before things got this far.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyo, I’m sorry. I should have spoken up sooner. None of this would have happened if I had told you, well anybody really that I wasn’t feeling well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wasn’t expecting what happened next, it was very uncharacteristic of Kyo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I suddenly found myself being engulfed in a gentle embrace. Did I feel him trembling? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right, you should have told me. Do you know how worried I was about you? I thought I was going to lose you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I couldn’t believe what I had just heard him say. It made me feel worse about my actions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyo, I’m sorry…” I wasn’t able to finish my sentence before I felt him lips on mine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instantly, I felt my heart skip a beat, but I quickly recovered and melted into the kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He said nothing more after that, but he didn’t need to. His feelings got through to me and it was clear that he shared the same feelings for me as I did for him. Who knew that such a bad day could turn into something as incredible as this? Certainly not me, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>I watched as the medics wheeled Tohru out of the room. Then it hit me that I couldn’t just stand there. I don’t really know what it was, but something in me compelled me to go after them. I wanted to be by her side, no more like I needed to be by her side. With that in mind, I ran after them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As I made it to the ambulance, I wasn’t pleased with being refused access.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but I cannot permit you to get in with her. Until we know more on her condition, only family is allowed to be with her” was all that I was told as the doors were shut in my face and they drove off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wasn’t having any of that. If they weren’t going to let me go in the ambulance, then I would get there on my own. The only way to do that was to run for it, and that is exactly what I did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As I entered through the doors of the hospital, I wasted no time in getting to the receptionist desk. There were several people who were in my path, but I didn’t care, I just charged straight through them, causing a lot of people to jeer at me and some even had the nerve to fuss about it. I just glared at those ones and they shut up instantly. I guess it was obvious that I was in no mood to have a conversation with them about my behavior.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As I got to the counter, I wasted no time in getting the information I wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What room is Honda Tohru in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honda Tohru? Let me see.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a couple minutes for her to pull up the information that I seeked, however what she told me didn’t sit well with me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is in room 222, however, nobody is allowed to see her right now except family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I heard what she said, but I didn’t care. I just went on my way to where Tohru’s room was. There was no way that that single lady was going to keep me away from Tohru. I mean it isn't like she could hold me back on her own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As I got out of the elevator on the second floor, I was met by several nurses. I guess that the receptionist called up to them to let them know I was on my way. However, they weren’t going to stop me either. I continued on my way to the room, not even caring that I had several ladies trying to hold me back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As I approached Tohru’s room, I saw a guy who looked to be in his mid forties leaving the room. That must be the doctor. Maybe with luck, he will give me the okay to see her and these nurses will leave me be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the guy noticed me, he gave me a quick knowing smile. Maybe he knew why I was there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, he can see her now.” was all he had to say before the hoard of people left me alone and went back to where they belonged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As I entered the room, all of my fear and anger disappeared and turned into joy and relief. I couldn’t help but to feel that way. She was alive and well. She may not be in perfect shape, but she was alive and that is all that mattered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyo…” She started to say, but I would not let her finish what she was going to say. I had something that I needed to get out first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are such an idiot. Do you know how much trouble you caused everybody?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I know that was a terrible thing to say in the situation, but I truly felt that way. I really felt like she was an idiot for not speaking up. We could have helped her and none of this would have ever happened in the first place. But I also can’t put all the blame on her. I should have stepped up the moment I thought something was wrong. I’m to blame too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyo, I’m sorry. I should have spoken up sooner. None of this would have happened if I had told you, well anybody really that I wasn’t feeling well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t know what came over me. I suddenly found myself holding her in my arms. And why was </span>
  <span>I trembling? Was I really that afraid of losing her for good? I wasn’t sure myself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right, you should have told me. Do you know how worried I was about you? I thought I was going to lose you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where were these words coming from. This isn’t like me at all. Then it hit me, maybe this was love. I haven’t loved anyone before, but I have heard from others about their experience. Is this what it feels like to love somebody?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyo, I’m sorry…” she tried to say, but I didn’t want to hear anything else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without thinking, I found myself leaning in and placed a gentle kiss in her lips. At first, she seemed shocked, but she quickly recovered and reciprocated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t say anything else after that, but I don’t think I had to. Judging by her actions, I think it is safe to say that my feelings got through to her and that she felt the same way for me as I do her. I never would have thought that such a terrible experience could lead to something like this. But this is probably a moment that I will never forget for the rest of my life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>